Bridge to Terabitha 2 The accention, saying goodby
by D Mason
Summary: Leslie is gone. The first summer since her passing. Jessie greives for Leslie, but he discovers he and her parents are not the only ones who misses her. Takes up where the bookmovie 2007 left off


Based on Bridge to Terabithia Book/Movie 2007

Bridge to Terabithia is owned by

Book- Katheriane Paterson.

Movie 2007 David Paterson(her son) and Disney.

This story takes up where the book/movie 2007 left off.

Bridge to Terabithia 2- The accention,saying goodbye

Jess and May Belle contenued walking. "I see them" May Belle said. "There all looking at me some looking at the ground." "They are wondering who this beautful girl is, others with there head down are paying respect to the new Queen, there sure it would be you." Jessie said. May Belles eyes grew big when she saw the castle house. As they entered she looked all around. "This is the castle of Terabithia." Jess said. He felt a little pain as he said it. He decided not to take May Belle to the pine grove for fear it might frighten her, at least not yet. They sat down in the castle. May Belle picked up one of the cans and opened it. When Jess saw it he moved his hand to take it away from her but then stopped. She poured it out and begain looking threw it. There was string, bits of pretty rocks, the crown jewels of Terabithia Leslie had called them, etc. "Don't loose any of it." Jess said. "I won't I promise" May Belle replied.

The walked accross the field towards home. There father saw them coming. When they got there he walked up to them and said "Where have you two been all day?" "We were playing and forgot about the time, I'll start on my chores." Jess said. " I all ready milked Bessie." His father said. "Dinner will be soon." He added. and turned and headed to the house with May Belle.

As Jesse worked he realised his father had not been angry with him for not getting his chores done. It was like his whole family had changed some since Leslie's death. Even his mom seemed not to get as angry or as much. Brenda and Ellie seemed not to fight quite so much too. Jessie hoped that would last but he doubted it.

Those last days of school after Leslie's death it was hard walking up to the bus stop. He and May Belle. He walked slowly. He was in no hurry. When they got there it would be just him and May Belle. Leslie would not be there. She would not come running from her house. Sometimes barely getting there before the bus arrived. Sometimes already there ahead of them. Sometimes there not long after they got there.

When they got on the bus everyone stopped talking. He and May Belle sat in the seat he and Leslie used to. It was like they did not know what to say to him. He just wanted to get threw the school day and go home.

A month pasted since Leslie's death it was summer. Jess sat on the fence looking at the old Perkins place, he could not bring himself to call it the old Burke place. He would sit and think about Leslie, what she had taught him and sometimes he would cry. School was out, he was glad cause he was tired of everyone trying to be nice to him, suddenly stop talking when he came up. He did miss talking to Mrs Myers and Ms Edmonds, specially Ms Edmond. That was the only thing that got him threw the last weeks of school. Talking about Leslie.

Jess got up early the next morning. He put on a pair of jeans and an old shirt. "You gonna go run"? May Belle asked peeking out from under her covers. "Yea, you be quiet and don't wake up mom and dad." Jess said as he left. Jess ran around the field. Miss Bessie watch him over the fence as she lazyly grazed. Running made Jess feel good, that is why he did it now, he didn't really care anymore about being the fastest, oh well at least not as much as he did. As he ran he imagined himself a blurr. A round and arond the field he went. He begain to smell breakfast cooking coming from the kitchen. He better milk Bessie he decide.

He got Bessies lead out of the barn and was leading her there lost in thought. "You sure move when you want to" A voice said. Jess looked up walking beside him was a girl. She had shiny brown hair to just below her shoulders, wearing a light blue t shirt, purple jeans and tenny shoes. She entered the barn with him. "I've never seen a cow milked before." She said as he begain to milk Bessie. "Who are you"? he asked. "I'm..." Then she turned and ran out of the barn.

Jess entered the house with the bucket full of milk. He got out the jugs and started filling them. His mom got out glasses and started filling them with milk. Joyce, Brenda and Mr Aarons were at the table. Ellie had not yet come out of her and Brendas bedroom. Mrs Aaron placed the glasses of mike in front of them and where Jesse would be sitting. Jess finished filling the jugs, washed out the bucket and put it by the door then sat down at the table. "Who was that girl with you?" Brenda asked.

"I saw her follow you into the barn." "I don't know she just appeared, then dissapeared." Jessie said. "You have a new girl..." Brenda started to say but stopped when she saw her dads look of warning." Jess glared at her for a minute. "What is her name." his mom asked. "I don't know she didn't tell me, she just ran off." Jessie replied. "Her family must be doing ok going from the way she was dressed." Brenda said.

Later that morning Jess doing chores in the garden, weeding, watering etc. The beans were doing well, so were the pumpkins. It neveer failed they always had pumpkins for halloween and thanksgiving, beans too. Jess lately did not have to be told to do his chores much, he did them to get things back to normal soon. It was not really working. May Belle dragged the hose over. "Look there's that girl from this morning" May Belle said. Jess looked up and sitting on the far end of Bessies field fence was the girl that followed him into barn that morning. When she saw they were looking at her she turned and jumped off the fence then climbed over the other fence into the old perkins place pasture and ran off across it.

"Jess you awake?" May Belle said the next morning from her bed, the twin bed she shared with Joyce, "Yea I'm awake." He replied. "When are we going to Terabithia agein?" She asked,. "May Belle shhhh. you promised not to tell anyone, Joyce will hear." He said. "No she won't mom got her up all ready and went to the kitchen." She replied. "So can we go soon?" "We'll see. "Jess said. "We have not been there in a month since you showed it to me. what do the people think about me being there queen?" "I have not heard anyone say they don't like the idea." Jess said. "Yeaaaaa" May Belle said with excitement.

The girl contenued to show up and then leave when discovered. Sometimes she would speak to Jess for a short time then leave if what is her name came up or anything about her did, that is till one day two weeks after Jess had first seen her. Jess walked to the barn that evening to milk Bessie he went in and started milking her. The bucket was about a third full when. "Jess I'm sorry about running away all the time, being mystrious."Jess turned and sitting on some hay was the girl. Jess has not heard her come in or had she been there all the time? Jess kept milking and did not answer. She got up and sat down legs crossed near him. "I don't blame you for not talking to me. I should have introduced myself before now. It was, is just so hard. My name is Samantha... Samantha Jenson i'm related to the Burkes." Jess stopped milking when he heard that. He turned and faced her. Jess looked at Samantha. She was dressed in pants and shirt agein like the last time he saw her. He just sat there looking at this girl. "Hello?" She said. "Huh what?" Jess said. Coming out of his surprise. "You knew Leslie?" He said "Yes I'm her cousin. my friends call me Sam." She said. "I'm eleven." She added. "My names Jessie." He replied. "I know." She said

"I'm worried about him." Mrs Aarons said to her husband as they sat in the living room after everyone else had gone to bed. "It's been about two months and he dosn't seem any better." She said. "He really liked the girl, it is going to take time. Mr Aarons replied. "I feel so helpless." she said. I do to. We have been there for him all of us, he'll work it out in his own way. Heard everyone has there own way of dealing with somethng like this." "He's just a boy he shouldn't have to..." Mrs Aaron said. "We will keep an eye on him. We can only help him so much." He pulled his wife close to him.

The next day Samantha came back and they sat on the pasture fence that seperated the Arrons and Perkins places. "At a family reunion two years ago she got all the kids and young adults to put on a show for everyone. Some didn't want to do it myself encluded. She started telling how it was going to be, like it was a major production, then no one could say no. It turned out great fun." Sam said. "I am glad I did it." "She could get you to see yourself beyond what you could see." Jess replied "It was about here where I first met her. I was running and suddenly there she was sitting on the fence. She said "We might as well be friends there no one else around here. Great way to start a friendship huh Sam." "Thats my cousin, I never understood why she didn't really have any friends in Arlington tho." Sam replied. "Maybe because kids misunderstood things she did. Like she never let the bullies at school get to her. She always had something to say that took them by surprise, she found away to turn it around to be good." Jess said "Yea I can see that, She alway knew who she was." Sam said. She suddenly looked at Jess, " I have to go now bye." She suddenly said and climbed over the fence and ran away. By the time Jess got off the fence she was no where in sight. Jess turned to go when he heard the sound of a girl crying. Jess went over the fence and follwed the sound. It lead him over to the old Perkins place and... sitting by a tree crying was Sam. Jess went over and knelt down and put his arm around her. "I miss her too, she was my bestfriend." He started crying too. There heads on each others shoulders.

Their heads on each others shoulders now tear soaked. Sam opened her eyes. "Jess?" "Huh what?' He said sleeply."We fell asleep, its." She looked at her watch. "Oh its been nearly three hours." She said "Three hours! My parents are going to wonder where I am,why I haven't done my chores" Jess said. "Mine are going wonder where I am too, I better go." She said and they both got up. "Me too." Jess said. "By see you later, tomorrow if not..." She said walking off Jessie smiled. Jessie saw she was headed for the Perkins place. "Sam he called where do you live?" "At the old Perkins place." She called back. Jessie ran after her. She turned as he ran up. "When did you move in, I didn't see any vans pull up?" he said. "We got moved in two weeks ago, in the evening, I guess you and your family were inside for the night. The vans were gone by morning. I really need to go now Jess we'll talk tomorrow." She said and kept going. Jessie turned and headed the other way. "Jess". he heard Sam call and turnedaround. "Thank you." She said and kept going.

Jess walked in to his house. "Where have you been?" His mother asked. Just talking to Sam ah Samantha, the girl that has been coming over. "Jessie replied. Brenda,Ellie, and May Belle were there they all were looking at Jess. They wanted him to say more about the this girl. "Who is she?" Ellie asked. "She's new just moved here." He said. "Jessie get ready for dinner. your dad will be here back soon." his mom said. Jessie headed to his room. "She knows" He said as he left knowing what at least some of them were asking in there heads. "I wonder if she has any brothers of sisters?, Where are they from, When did they move here?" His sisters asked each other curious about the new girl.

"Did anyone see you leave." Jess asked May Belle."No, know one was in the living room." She said. They were off to Terabithia. Jess had not been there in over a month. He had gone there once since He and May Belle were there when she followed him soon after... But not since then. He had thought about it but could not get himself to do it. May Belle had been bugging him to go so he finally gave in, if for no other reason than to get her to stop. He had wondered why couldn't she understand what had happened? What he was going threw? He didn't blame her. She was only a little kid. Maybe it is good she dosn't understand.

As they walked he begain to be glad May Belle had kept after him to come. He would have come back sometime.He could not put it off for ever. It was there place. He could not just abandoned it. She would not have wanted that. Not to mention he had told his sister the Terabithians were wondering if she was the new Queen. She had not forgotten.

The arrived at the castle house. They looked around. Terabithia had changed. It was greener now that the plants had put out there leaves. "The people are gathering." May Belle said. "Lets go to the castle we will address then there." Jess said. The Terabithians came and stood out side the castle. Jess and May Belle turned to the people. There were wood people, Dragon fly people, giant trolls etc.

"My people," Jess begain. "I have been away for awhile. "I too miss our beloved Queen Leslie. All of Terabithia is in morning, but here is happy news. The new queen will be crowned." He said looking at May Belle. May Belle smiled big. "The coranation will be sometime this summer. An annoucment will be made. Thank you for you loyaltie." He said all this in his best King voice taught him by Leslie. "Now you will be addressed by your future Queen." He finished and motioned for May Belle to speak. "I don't know what to say." May Belle said. "Just tell them what you think about them, how you feel about them." Jess said. May Belle turned towards them. "Thank you for letting me be your Queen. I will try and be a good one. King Jessie will teach me how. Thank you." She said She turned to Jess and said. "You will teach me.? "Yes I will teach you all about being a Queen all I was taught." He said.

They stayed most of the day. They were walking threw the field on the way home when May Belle suddenly said. "I'm sorry what I did." "What did you do." Jessie asked. "When I asked if you saw Leslies body layed out." She said. "Its ok you...really I'm not mad at you." Jess said as they walked. "Jess I hear you crying at night in bed when you thought me and Joyce were a sleep." she said. "Thats ok, I guess I should not have expected that you all wouldn't." "Don't know if Joyce heard or not." She replied. "Thank you for taking me to Terabithia." She said. Jess smiled at his little sister thinking Maybe she does understand some.

To one side of her house in a field Sam had made a soccer field. She made some make shift goals from some big branches she found at one end and handles from a broom and a mop at the other. She made barriers at both ends to stop the ball when it went threw the goals with some thick vines and some stuff she found in the barn that came with the house. She stood in the field facing the left goal. She imagined a soccor team, a goaly stood between the goal poles daring her to get the ball past him. "You better get out of the way ball coming threw." She said and begain moving the ball down the field. The soccer ball was real. She charged downed the field the goaly begain to look unsure. She slamed her foot into the ball the goaly jumped flew to block but miss the ball went threw hitting the back of the goal and boncing out. Sam got the ball and did a victory dance.

Samantha contenued to come over to see Jessie as she had been when he was doing his chores. They talked about various stuff. Jessie told her some about the area, school etc. Sam told Jess about where she used to live, moving to Lark Creek. They both talked about Leslie. They kept talking till Jessie's dad came into the barn and told them what time it was. It was almost 10 in the evening.

Jessie walked Sam up to the road. It was dark so Mr Arons said she should not walk across the pasture to get home, So Jess walked her up to the street. There drives came real close to each other there. "Sam." Jessie said. When they reach the end of his drive, "One of my teachers Mrs Myers has been coming over every couple of weeks, I told you how she talked to me the first day I was back at school after Leslie died. She will be coming back the day after tomorrow about 4:30 in the afternoon, if you want come over then." "I would like to, and to meet her." She replied. " I better get home, oh Jessie can you come over tomorrow about 1 in the afternon. I am going with my parents in to town we should be back by then." She said. "Sure I'll see you then, bye," He replied as she started walking up her drive.

The next day Jessie walked over to Sam's house. It was about 1 pm. They had not yet gotten back from town. Jessie decided to walk around the outside of the house. As he walked he begain to remember when Leslie lived there. He passed by a bedroom window that used to be Leslie's. He looked in. He could tell by what was in it that it was now Sam's room. This was the first time Jessie had been over to the house since he got the wood for the bridge across the creek. He remembered the last time he stood outside that window. Leslie had come over to his house late at night. She taped on his window to get his attention. It was amazing she did not wake up May Belle and Joyce. She motioned for him to come outside. He met her outside near his window. she told him to follow her. She led him to her house and her bedroom window. She climbed in then leaned out and started talking to him. she had come up with an idea that she just could not wait till the next day to tell him. She said she wanted to see Terabithia at night so she wanted him and her to spend a night there. Jess said that there parents would never let them by themselves and it would mean telling them about Terabithia. Leslie replied no it won't here's my idea. She said that one weekend when her parents would be gone that they would ask if she could stay at his house while they were. Then on the Friday they were leaving we tell your parents the trip has been canceled so I won't need to stay with you all. Then we say me and you had made plans about what we would do while I was staying with you all and would it be all right if you stayed at my house for the weekend. You come over like 30 to 45 minutes after my parents leave. We will have the house toourselves then we will go and spend the night in Terabithia. She said to him. Jess replied what if my parents check?. Leslie said why would they, they will think my parents are there. Jessie thought about it and started to like it. He said he would do it. We will just have to wait till my parents go out of town. I don't know when that will be I'll let you know. She said. I had better get home before May Belle notices I am gone Jessie said to Leslie. Ok see you tomorrow she said and shut the window. Jess headed back home. Two weeks later everything changed. Leslie was gone. The Burkes were gone.

Jessie contenued walking around the house. When he came to windows of the Gold room he turned his head he could not bear to look in at it. He got back to the front of the house and Sam and her parents were not back yet. Jessie sat down at the edge of the porch. Not long after a car drove up and Sam and her parents got out of it. She came over to Jessie. "Sorry we were not here sooner, you been here long? She asked "Just a few minutes." He replied. She turned and said to her parents. "Going to go show Jessie the field." She said. When her parents did not reply she and Jessie ran off.

"Over here on the westside of the house. Ta da" Sam said when they reached it. "A Soccer field. I was wondering what those were." He replied. "My dad cut the grass. do you play?" She said. "No I am into running." He replied. " I have seen you running you look like you are pretty fast." She said. "I try to keep it that way." He said they laughed. "Jess do know any kids around here that play?" She said. "Well some kids at school played it sometimes during recess." He said. " "Could you asked them if they would want to start a team. I used to play in on the community team at Willamston." She said. "Is that where you used to live? Jessie asked. "Yes." She replied. "Where is it?" he said. "It is about an hour and a half west of Arlington". She said. "I don't have any of there phone numbers but maybe Mrs Myers can help. We will ask her." He said

"Jessie would you like to learn soccor there's running involed. I can teach you." She said. Running humm He thought "Ok then I will be able to have more running time." "Ok I'll go get the ball." She said. "Sam wait there's a place I want to show you." Jessie said and motioned for her to follow him. The walked down a trail made by the grass being pressed down by people walking on it. It was the trail he and Leslie had made in going to Terabithia. The trail divide after a while. One was the orignal trail that ended at the Crabapple tree and what was left of the rope hanging from it the other was newer made by Jessie when he built the bridge. Jess lead down the bridge trail.

They crossed the bridge. "Where are we going?" Sam asked as they entered the woods. "Trust me you will see." Jessie said. The walked into the woods and Jessie lead her to... "A tree house." Sam said when she saw the castle/house. She ran over to it with Jessie following. She climbed into it. "Welcome to Terabithia." Jessie said. "Leslie thought of the name."

"Terabithia." Sam thought out loud. "That sounds just like what she would think of. Oh so this is what she mentioned." Sam said. "Mentioned"? Jessie said "Jess, Leslie had been writing to me." Sam said as she sat down with her legs dangling over the edge of the front of the tree house. Jess sat down by her. " I would get a letter from her once a month. She told me about her moving here, and how she was curious about what was here. She told me about a boy about her age that lived next door who liked to run, said he was about her age." "After she moved here I started getting two letters a month from her. "She told me about you and her becoming friends, you all being bullied at school. How you all got back at one of them for stealing your little sisters twinkes."

"She wrote me later that the bully was a girl and after talking to her in the bathroom that maybe they might become friends." "She told me that you and her had a place you both really liked to come to. she called it a place for you all. I asked her about it and she said you and her promised not to tell anyone about it so she could not tell me. I asked a couple more times but she did not say. She kept her promise to you Jessie. she never told me."

As she looked around the woods from the tree house she said "I can see why you all loved to come here." "I remember the last letter I got from her. After I read it, that evening I started writing a reply. The next day we were told she was, she had... A tear went down each of her cheeks. Jessie wiped them off. "I was so angry. I ran up stairs and ripped up my reply to her. I cried face down on my bed. The next thing I knew my mom was sitting on my bed with her hand on my shoulder. Later on I rewrote my reply and finished it. I put it in the envelope with her last letter to me. When I ripped up the reply I almost ripped up her letters to but I thew them across the room instead. now I am glad I didn't rip them up." There in a box under my bed. I have not read them since I moved here or since she died. If you want to read them you can." She said

"There's a place here I want you to see." Jessie said. They climbed down from the tree house and he lead her to the grove of the tree spirits. "Me and Leslie would come here if we had a problem to figure it out. She called it the home of the tree spirits we would talk to them and solve the problem what every it was." "The first time I came here after she was gone I made a wreath for her, there" he showed her where to look. The wreath was still where Jessie had layed it. "Its a very nice wreath Jess," she said "It looked better before the leaves and the flowers wilted." he said. "Thank you Jessie for making it for her I know she would have loved it." Sam said and kissed him on the cheek. They left the grove and Jessie started showing Sam more of Terabithia. As they walked Jessie told Sam about some of the adventures he and Leslie had in Terabithia. They walked down the place where he and Leslie had run away from the giant troll and the troll later saved him from falling out of the tree house. This was one of the things he told her about. How he and she had battled dark force that tried to take over the kingdon. And were still around.

They found themselves back at the tree house. "I feel like I didn't know my cousin at all." Sam said. "Will you tell me more about her?" Sam asked. "Sure ok." Jessie said. Then he faced her and asked "Would you promise not to tell anyone about Terabithia, like me and Leslie did, my sister May Belle knows about it. She followed me the lst time I came here after Leslie was gone. I showed it to her and we promised each other we would not tell anyone about it, it would be just for the three of us." He said. "I promise I won't tell anyone." She said and put out her hand full arm out. Jessie put his hand on top of hers, then she put her other hand on top of his. he put his other hand on top of her other hand then without saying a word to each other they lowered there hands then put them quickly up in the air letting go of each others hands and said togather "Promise"

They stayed in Terabithia the rest of the day and started back about a half hour before dark. As they walked up the path after crossing the bridge. Jessie begain to tell Sam more about him and Leslies friendship and things they did. About school, bullies he told her the rest about the stolen twinkes and what he and Leslie did about it. How he had convinced her to talk to Janet Avery in the bathroom when he had heard her crying in it. He as they got close to her house he told her about walking around it and looking in her bedroom window and the last time he had been at that window, about how Leslie had told him her plan to spend the night in Terabithia from that window. Sam suddenly said "Lets do it Jess. Lets do her plan for her, since she can't now." Jessie looked at Sam. "Come on Jess lets do it." She said looking at him. Jessie thought about it. It would be the first time since she died that he could really do something for her. "Ok lets do it, for Leslie." He replied. "Ok I will let you know when my parents go out of town for the weekend." She said. "We will have to bring stuff early to the tree house for it." Jess said. "We will make a list of what we will need." Sam said. They ran to Jessie's house and while he did his chores they talked and Sam wrote down a list of what they wanted to have for the overnight in Terabithia.

"You lied." May Belle said to Jessie that evening when he told her he had shown Terabithia to Samantha. "You said it was our secret, you promised." "May I didn't lie to you, I ment to keep our promise. I had to, when you get older you will understand that sometime when you make a promise things happen that you didn't expect when you made the promise and it changes things." "You said it would be our place." May Belle protested. "May Belle there's something about Sam you don't know, I haven't told the family, She's Leslie's cousin, that's why I showed her. She promised not to tell anyone, so it is still our place, mine , yours and Samantha's. May Belle had come to realise hearing Jessie crying in bed after Leslie's death that he was really sad about it. She looked at Jessie. "She Promised?" She said "Yes she did." He replied. "Ok then." She said. "Thanks May." He replied.

Mean while over at Samanthas, she had changed in to a night gown that went down to just below her knees. She was in her bedroom and walked towards her bed when one of her legs got tangled in a pair of her pants on the floor. She started to fall. She put her handout to catch herself on the wall. When her hand hit the wall the wll gave way a little. She steadied herself and looked at where the wall gave way. It had not actually given way. A panel had moved. It was covering a compartment in the wall. The panel looked just like the wall so you could not see it when it was closed. She opened the panel completely and looked in. In the compartment were two notebooks. She pulled the two notebooks out of the compartment. On the cover it said "History of Terabithia" In cut out letters. The second one said the same thing on the cover with a 2 after it. She opened the first note book and instantly new the writing in it. It was Leslie's. She sat down on her bed and scanned threw the notebook. It was full. She did the same with the second notebook, It was 3/4 completed. She noticed the date on the last entry in the notebook was a few days before Leslie died. She closed the second notebook and put it back in the compartment and closed panel back in case her parents came in. She realised that Leslie's parents did not know about the notebooks or they would not have left them there or about the secret compartment. She would tell Jessie about them. She wondered if Jessie already knew? Probably not or he would have had them. She decided. She proped her pillow up and started reading. As she did she also realised Leslie had been writing down her and Jessie's adventures in Terebithia.

Samantha came over early the day Mrs Myers would be coming. She bought the notebooks. She knocked on the Arrons door.Mrs Aarons opened it. "Hi Jessie is in his room. come in." She said. Mrs Aarons looked over Samantha. This was the first time she saw her up close. "Ellie go get Jess." She said And Ellie disappered down the bedrooms hall. "Hey Sam." Jess said when he appeared. By this time Brenda had come into the room and her and Ellie were staring at Sam. Sam motioned with her eyes she wanted to talk to Jessie alone. "Me and Sam are going to wait for Mrs Myers outside he said and they left.

"Jess come here." she said and lead him to where they would not be seen from the house. She took off the back pack she was wearing and unzipped it. "I found these notebooks in my room last night in a secret compartment." She handed Jessie the first note book. His eyes stared at the cover then he opened it and recornised Leslie's writing. "She had been writing down your adventures in Terabithia." Sam said. Flipped threw the first note book then took the other and opened it and flipped threw it. "That ones only 3/4 done." Sam said. "The date of the last entry is just before she died." Jessie said. "I know. I read the first note book. I started it last night and finished it when I got up this morning." She said. "I had no idea she was writing down what we did in Terabithia. She didn't tell me." He said "By the look on your face when I showed them to you I didn't think you did. I'm sure she would have told you about them, she was probably waiting to finish several before she did." Sam said. "I..." Jess start to say when the sound of a car coming up the drive reached them. Mrs Myers was here.

Jessie put the notebooks back in Sams backpack and picked it up and hid it in some bushes. Then he and Samantha walked around to the front of the barn. Mrs Myers was just getting out of her car. "Hello Mrs Aarons." Mrs Myers said. Mrs Aarons came outside when she heard the car drive up. "Hello." She replied back. "How are things with your family?' Mrs Myers asked. "Over all fine. My husband has found part time work he hopes will work into full time, he hopes the job will help him find full time. Jess has been having a hard time but doing better since the new family moved into the Perkins place." She said. "Oh I knew the Burkes moved but didn't know someone had moved in to it already." She replied. "Thats Samantha and her family." Jessie said "This is Samantha." he said introducing her. Sam said hi and told her she was Leslie's cousin. His mother looked at Sam. "I hadn't told my family you are her cousin." Jessie said to explain his mom looking at her.

Last time Mrs Myer's had come by she and Jessie sat on the ground near the house by each other and talked. This time they sat on the edge of the porch, there legs over the edge. Mrs Myer's told Samantha she was sorry about Leslie. She told her about Leslie being in her class, she would miss having her in it. She told Sam about when her husband died. The same thing she had told Jessie his first day back at school after Leslie's passing. Jessie knew she repeated it for Samantha's Sake. She said someone told her to feel what she was feeling. Go ahead and cry. Let her emotions out in right ways. That had really helped her. Jessie told her he did not cry as much as he had. The first few times Mrs Myers came by while they were talking he would start to cry. She always had a box of kleenex with her. But later on he was able to talk with her and not cry as the weeks went by. He had been crying less since he met Samantha. He said he was doing better. Sam told Mrs Myer's about her and Leslie writing each other but did not say what they wrote. About the time at the family reunion. How the day after she got Leslies last letter she was told Leslie had died. How her mom kinda told her the same thing about emotions that Mrs Myers had been told when she came into her room while she was crying.

Before they new it three hours had gone by. Mrs Myer's said she had to go. Jessie and his parents thanked her for coming by as much as she had. Mrs Myer's congradulated Mr Aaron's on finding work. Sam thanked her too. "See you all in a couple of weeks." She said as she left. "Oh Mrs Myers" Sam said. Mrs Myers turned around. "Do you know of any kidsaround here that play soccer" Sam asked. "Some of the kids played soccer at recess at the school. I am not allowed to give out there phone numbers.Some played in the community League. There will be info about it on the school bulliten board when school starts" She replied. Samantha thanked her and Mrs Myers got in her car and left.

Jessie and Sam went and got Sam's back pack from the bushes by the barn. Sam put it on and started to go home. "Wait can I borrow the not books to

read them?" Jessie asked. Samantha took off the back pack and handed Jessie the frist note book. "I haven't read the second one yet. I am going to start it tonight, I will give it to you when I am done." She said. "Come on." Jessie said and she followed him into the barn. He grab a plastic bag and put the first note book in it then put it behind some boxes in a corner. "I would never be able to read it without some one seeing it and asking about it, so I will read it out here after I do my chores." He explained to Samantha. They said good by and Samantha left She also told him she enjoyed talking to and meeting Mrs Myers.

That night Jessie started reading the first History of Terabithia notebook. Later that night in bed something gave in Jessie. Like a dam burst. May Belle Noticed that the door to their room was open. She peeked at Jessies bed and saw he was not there. She got up to look for him. The bathroom light was not on so she knew he was not in there. She decided to look in the kitchen, maybe he got up to get some food. she would ask him to get her some too. She entered the living room. When she did she heard Jessie, she followed the sound. When she opened the front door she saw on his knees facing the right side of the barn Jessie. He was crying hard. She closed the door and turned around.

"Leslie why didn't I invite you to the museum, I didn't becuase I wanted Mrs Hannond all to myself, if I had you would be alive now, but your dead because... If I hadn't gone with her we would have been going there togather and you would still be... he burst out in tears. They came down like rain. "It was not your fault Jessie, it was an accident, no ones to blame." A voice said. Jessie looked in the direction of the voice. It was his dad. He put his arm around him. He looked towards the house and saw his wife, Brenda, Ellie, May Belle and Joyce, being held by his wife watching them. "I know how much you cared about her, you loved her. I liked her, I know all of us did." He said. Jessie looked toward the house.

The next morning as Jessie was milking Bessie Samantha came into the barn. "Jess are you all right, I know you were really upset last night." She said going over to him. "How did you know about last night?" He asked. "Ellie called me this morning and told me." She replied. Ellie my sister, who with Brenda teased me calling Leslie my girlfriend? He thought. "That dosn't sound like her." He said. "I guess she was worried about you, what happen?" She asked. As he milked he said "I read the notebook till I was tired then went to bed. I dreamed about Leslie. We were running to Terabithia, she was ahead of me then she suddenly vanished. I called Leslie, Leslie, looking

for her then I remembered she died." He said some tears ran down his checks. "I'm sorry Jess I didn't think about the notebooks might upset you." Sam said. Jess wiped away the tears and said "You didn't have anything to do with it. I never told you I miss Leslie so much." He said. "Jess sometimes I can't stand being in the same house she lived in, living in the same room she lived in. At night after my parents goto bed I go and sleep out in the barn just to get out of that house. Most of the time I'm fine but sometimes. I guess it must be worse for you tho. She said. They looked at each other knowing that they really missed her. They spent alot of that day talking about Leslie.

Jessie took the milk into the house. He put it in the bottles an placed them in the icebox. Ellie was sitting in the living room. As Jessie headed back out sided he said. "Samantha told me you called her." "Well." She said "You are the only irritating little brother I have." "Your the only one of two irriating big sisters I have." He replied meaning I love you too. They both smiled a little smile at each other.

Mid afternoon Jessie said he was going to go running and asked Sam to come too. He told her running helped him feel better when he felt really sad about Leslie. Then Sam said lets go over to my soccer field and I will show you how to play, there's running. They ran there togather.When they got close Samantha ran to her house to get the ball and Jessie headed to the field. When Sam arrived she was dressed in shorts she had changed into.

"See how I am doing the ball with my feet." She said to Jessie across the field from her. "This is how the ball is done to get ready to passing to another player." She kicked it to him. "Now do that and pass it back." She said. She almost missed it when he did. She taught him enough for them to play some one on one. They kicked the ball away from the other ran down the field to get it first, when it was near one of the goals who's goal it was that person defended it. The both ploped down on the field tired. "Theres a lot of running in this game." He said. "Told you" She replied.

As they were sitting there a dog ran up to them and started licking them in the face. "Prnice Terrian!" Sam said suddenly. The dog contenued to jump back and forth between them. "How did you know his name was Prince Terrian? Jessie asked. My Uncle bought him to Leslies memorial service in Arlington. She replied. "He is twice as big as the last time I saw him, Hey! if PT is here that means... Jessie started to say. "That Means Uncle Bill is here!" Sam finished. They both started running towards the house with PT on there heels.

They ran around the front of the house and a car Jessie hadn't seen since the Burke's moved away was there. They went into the house PT followed them in. Standing there was Bill Burke talking to Kathy and Eric Jenson Sam's parents. He turned when he had heard the door open. "I see PT found you all." Bill said. Jess walked over to Bill. The last time he stood before him in the house was when he and his dad had come over to pay there respects, as his dad called it, after Leslie died.

"How have you been Jessie?" He asked. "I have been doing ok." Jessie said. Looks like you are doing a lot better." He said. "How are you and Mrs Burke?" He asked. He still did not feel right about calling them by there first names."Is she here?" He added "No she is in Arlington with family." He said. "Hows are you doing Sam?" He asked " "Doing better then I was. why are you here?" She asked. Just came to see how you all are doing here and if you are your parents have any questions about the house." Replied Bill. Kathy noticed the look on Bills face. "Kids why don't you go and play with PT outside." She said. Jessie and Samantha with PT went out the back door.

"Bill come over here and sit down, you look like you are going to cry, go ahead if you want to." Kathy said. "No I'm ok really." He said "You sure, if you want to talk." Eric said. "Seeing Sam..." Bill said. Kathy put one of her arms around him. Bill composed himself. "We really appricate all you both have done for us." He said. "Your my little brother, and I know how we would feel if it had been Samantha." She said. "Sometimes I thought of Leslie as my own daugher." Eric said. "How are you and Judy really doing?" She asked. "Were doing a lot better, the support group is really helping." Bill said.

"Your welcome to stay here." Mr Jenson said. "No I need to get back to the hotel, I am expecting Judy to call." He said as they were standing on the porch. "PT come here boy." Bill called. PT did not come. He called agein. but nothing. Jessie and Sam came around to the front when they heard him calling PT. "Where's PT?" Bill asked. "I thought he had came around front when you called him." Sam said. "He must still be around back." Eric said. The all went around back. There was no PT to be seen. "PT." Billed called loudly. Agein no dog. "I can't leave without him." Bill said. "Ok lets break in to groups and go look for him." Mr Jenson said. "Mr Burke why don't you come with me and we will look over at my house, maybe he saw some of my family out." Jessie said.

Jessie and Mr Burke walked down the Arrons drive way calling PT. But no response. "Hello.", Jessies Dad said when he saw him. "We are looking for my dog PT." Bill said. "I have not seen him around here. Lets look around." Mr Arrons said. He and Bill talked as they looked. Bill told him he and his wife were living in a house with a 1/2 arce yard now. They did not find PT. Mr Burke and Jessie headed back to Sam's house.

The no one had found PT. "Did anyone look along the creek?" Sam said.

No one had. "Come on Uncle Bill me and Jessie will go with you and look ." Sam said. Samantha's mother also went. They walked to the back of the Jensons pasture and started walking along the creek. They pasted the crabapple tree where the rope had been. A little ways past they spoted something black and white by the creek. When they got closer, it was PT. He was laying on the bank of the creek. When he heard them he rasied his head. "Come on boy time to go." Bill said but PT just layed there like he did not hear them." "Come." He repeated. But agein he ignored it. Bill looked at PT. "We'll get him Jess said taking the leash from Mr Burke." Mr Burke then said while Sam and Jessie got PT. "That is where I found Leslie. PT was laying right where he is now by her. When he saw me he lifted his head and whimpered." Sam and Jessie looked at each other then the spot where PT was laying. They heard what he said. They turned and got PT on his feet. At first he would not go but then followed them. As the group went up the hill PT kept looking back till they could no longer see the creek.

"You found him, where was he." Mr Jenson asked. He was laying down by the creek." Kathy replied. Mr Burke took the leash from Sam and put PT in his car. "Good Bye. I need to go." Bill said "Come back by agein before you leave to go home." Eric said. "Call us if you need to." Mrs Jenson added. He got in his car and drove off.

"Jessie can you stay for dinner?" Sam asked then looked at her parents. Jessie saw in Sams face she was upset. When Jessie herd what Mr Burke had said while they were by the creek he begain to really miss Leslie but he kept it to himself. He didn't want Mr Burke or Sam's parents to see. Sam must be thinking about Leslie too the thought. "I'll have to go home and asked, and do my chores but it should be alright. I'll come back after I do them." He said. "It is ok with us." Mr Jenson said. "Just call if you can't"

Jessie returned 45 minutes later. "Dinner will be ready in 30 minutes." Mr Jenson said. Jessie motioned that he wanted to talk to Sam alone. Her dad did not notice. After they were alone. "Sam you ok, looked upset before." Jessie said. "I am now, what Uncle Bill said when we found PT bothered me. I talked to my mom." Sam said. "It bothered me too." He replied. "How are you doing?" She asked. "What he said got me really missing Leslie. While I was doing the milking my dad came out to the barn we talked. I guess he noticed something." He said. "I think I am going to sleep in the barn tonight I don't think I can handle being in the room that was her's tonight." Sam said. "I'm going to reread the first note book before I go to bed. I want to remember her like that." Jessie said. "I didn't think of that, I think I'll read the one I have before going to bed too. Sam said. "I love the way she vividly described things in it." Jessie said. "Me too." Sam agreed.

Sam's dad called them for dinner. They walked into the gold room.. It was now a dinning and sitting room. It had been a living room when the Burkes lived there. Jessie looked around the room as they entered. "The sun bounces off the walls and it looks so pretty." Sam said to him. "I know Leslie, her parents and me painted this room. I remember her and her dad painting it. They were having so much fun. She danced with him and then with me. Her parents ask me and Leslie what color we wanted. Gold was one of the choices. We did not like it, but her parents painted it that color anyway. When we saw it finished and the way the sun looked on it we were glad they did." He said "I can image seeing you all do it. Sam said. You, Leslie and her dad dancing aronnd the room. They sat down at the table. Soon afterward dinner was served.

Samantha went out to the barn to sleep after her parents were a sleep. She sat reading the second history of Terabithia notebook. "Sam.?" a voice said. Sam looked up from reading. "Jessie?" She replied. "Yea it's me, can I come in?" He asked. "Sure come on in." She said. Jessie came in to the barn and sat down across from her." "Jessie why did you come over here now?" She asked. "I was in my barn reading the notebook and remembering about me and Leslie in Terabithia, then remembered you said you were going to sleep in your barn and read the other notebook, I just..." He said. "It's ok, I'm glad you came over. I was imagining you and Leslie in Terabithia doing the stuff in the notebook. Sometimes when I come out here to sleep I think maybe I should go over and see Jess, he wouldn't mind its night, then I think no I better not." She replied They looked at each other then started reading the notebooks they each had. As Sam read she asked Jessie questions. He answered them the best he could.

Several weeks later one evening after spending the afternoon in Terabithia with Jessie and May Belle, Samantha, when she got home, "Surprise." several voices said. "Vicky, Rachael,Mary, when did you all get here? Sam asked. They went up to her and they hugged. "We've been here two hours, We wanted to see how you were doing. last time we saw you, you were crying." Vicky said. "You didn't sound good on the phone last time we talked." Rachael said. "We were hoping we could spend the weekend, if its alright with you, your parents said it would be ok." Mary said. "Ok we can sleep in the living room. Sam replied.

That night they talked. Sam's friends told her what was going on in Williamston and Sam told them about Lark Creek. The subject of Jessie came up and Sam said they would meet him tomorrow. They could see Sam was sad but did not know how to cheer her up. None of them had been threw anything like this or known anyone that had, not counting Samantha.

The next morning Sam and company, Jessie and May Belle were at Sam's Soccer field. Sam told Jessie that Rachael and her had been on the same Soccer team in Williamston. Everyone was out on the field playing soccer except May Belle who watched from the side. "I want to play too." May Belle said. "You might get hurt if you play." Jessie said. "I will not I know how to play." She replied. ""If you get hurt mom and dad will be mad at me besides we are all older than you, you won't be able to keep up when we are running." Jessie said. "I want to play too!" May Belle protested. "It isn't fair you all get to play and I don't" She crossed her arms mad. "Jess come here." Sam said. Sam, Jess and Sam's friends huddled. The broke and Sam and Jessie walked over to May Belle. "May what it we let you play with us but only three of us. That way there will be two on each team. Then after that you let Jessie, me and my friends play without protesting. Ok?" Sam said. "Ok lets play." May Belle replied. "Where are you going?" Jessie asked Sam. "Me and Vicky are sitting out." Sam said.

The teams were Rachael and May Belle, Jessie and Mary. May Belle ran down the field kicking the ball screaming. After and hour, "Ok May Belle you played its everyone elses turn now." Jessie said. "No yet I want to keep playing." May Belle said. May Belle you said you would let us play without protesting if we let you play." Jessie said. "Oh all right." she said. "May Belle tell you what me, you and Jessie will play soccer soon here. Sam said. "Really." May Belle said. "Yea really." Jessie said. May Belle went over and sat down at the sideline and watched them play.

That evening they all talked after they ate dinner on the patio at Sam's house. Jessie told them more about Lark Creek, they told him they were sorry about Leslie and wished they could have met her going from what Sam told them about her. The conversation moved to what do kids do in Lark Creek and what they do in Williamston.

Sunday eveining arrived and Rachael's mom came to pick up Rachael, Vicky and Mary. Sam stood by the car saying good by and thanked them for visiting. As Rachael and Sam hugged Rachael said. "See you with the team." Jessie, standing close enough to hear what she said started wondering what did she mean by that?

Several weeks later what they were waiting for happened. Samantha told Jessie her parents were going to Williamston for the weekend and Leslie's plan was on. She told him her parent said it would be ok if she stayed at his house while they were gone if it was ok with his parents.

"Can she stay over?" Jessie said to his parents after telling them about Mr and Mrs Jenson going to Williamston a few days later. "Not that we don't want her to but where is she going to sleep? His mother asked. "She can sleep in my bed, May Belle would like a girl sleeping in with her and Joyce for a change. I'll sleep on the couch." Jessie said. "Anything we should know about her?" His dad asked. "Well you and everyone already know she is Leslie's cousin. would you talk to Brenda and Ellie and tell them not to bug her while she's here., not ask her a bunch of questions." Jessie said.

Jessie and Sam started sneeking things to Terabithia for the sleep over. Bedding, lights, food that would keep etc.

"Yea the trips cancelled" Sam said to Jessie's dad the Friday her parents were to leave on there trip. It had'nt really been canceled it was part of the plan to say it was. "I hope you had not gone to any trouble for me." "Don't worry about it." He replied. "Dad can I sleep over at Sam's instead. We had talked about stuff we wanted to do while she stayed with us and we thought we could still do them." Jessie said. "What do her parents think?" He said. "They said it would be fine." Sam replied. "I don't know." His dad said. "Her parents will be there please." Jessie said. They eventually got permisson for him to.

"There going to leave at three so we have to pretended to be going to your house a few minutes before that." Samantha said as they walked toward her house. "See you all when you get back." Samantha said to her parents as she and Jessie started towards his house. They got to the Arrons drive then hid behind the car parked near the end and waited. Jessie put on his back pack he had hidden there earlier. They waited till Her parents had driven out of sight then went back to Sam's house. She got out her key and they went in.

They gathered up things they wanted to take with them. They left the house and walked down the fence on the far side of the Jenson's pasture to avoid being seen from Jessie's house down to the creek. They followed the creek towards the Aaron's house to the bridge.

"The plan's working." Jessie said as they entered the clearing in Terabitha. They slapped hands in the air. The first thing Sam saw as she entered the Castlehouse was two large bags filled leaning ageinest the wall. "Whats in those?" She asked. "Those are giant leaf bags I filled with leaves and pineneedles to use as matresses so we don't have to sleep on the board floor." Jessie said. "Alright good idea." She replied. She opened her backpack and took out 4 flash lights and rope. "We can hang these flashlights from the ceiling for light tonight. She said. "I didn't think about light beyond our two flash lights. He said. Jessie and Sam hung the flash lights from the ceiling one in each corner.

They unpacked there back packs. The bought Peanut butter, dried fruit, crackers and other food, assorted drinks encluding water. "Did you bring the notebook? I bought the one I was reading." Jessie said. "Yes its in my back pack." Sam said. "Here let me have the second notebook so I won't forget to take it with me when we leave." Jessie said handing her the notebook he had. She handed him the other one.

The sun begain to go down. They thought about going to where they could see the sunset but decided ageinest it not knowing if they could find there way back to the castle at night.

They sat in the clearing looking at the stars. "Its beautiful." Sam said. "Leslie would have loved it. I think she would have described it in detail." Jessie said. Later during the night after he was sure Sam was asleep, Jessie got up and went to the fire ring in the clearing. He and Leslie had made it to start fires in on days it was cold. He turned on the camp lanturn he had placed there in the fire ring earlier. It lit up half the clearing. He sat there thinking. Then he said thinking out loud.

"Leslie your plan worked. Terabithia is pretty at night. I wish you were here to see it. I wish we had done the plan togather. You would have loved it. I never told you but now I wish I had. I wish I had. I love you Leslie Burke. I love you. I miss you so much. Why didn't I tell you when you were here? I guess I was afraid of what you might say. That you wouldn't say it back? I know what ever you would have said it would have been nice. You would be understanding. I'm glad you were my friend. Thank you for what you taught me. I am trying to teach it to May Belle and Samantha. Thank you for being my friend. I wish it could have been longer than just eight months. We had grown up togather. I know you are with God now and are loved and cared for. The pastor at church said that everyone that has died God will bring to life agein and thoses they knew will see them agein. I hope thats true. That we can be togather agein. Your parents can see you agein.. Good by Leslie my bestfriend. I will never forget you. Thank you for Terabithia. I will try to rule it as you would have. I will always Love you. It seemed like you and Ms Edmonds were the only ones that appreciated my drawing. Forgive me for not inviting you to the Museam with me and Mrs Edmond. If I had you would still be here. Forgive me for being selfish.

I hope you like the bridge I built. I sometimes wonder how you would have wanted it to look. Probably a lot better than it is." He smiled. Good bye Leslie. I will always love you, I will never forget you. Thank you for being my friend, for the magic. I know you have lots of friends now. I miss you so much sometimes. Good bye. I hope we will see each other agein. Good by Leslie, I love you Leslie. I will never forget you. God if Leslie did not hear please pass it on to her, please take good care of her." A tear splashed on one of the rocks of the fire circle.

Samantha had woke up and saw Jessie was gone. She looked out the front of the tree house and saw him by the fire ring. She put one foot on the ladder to go down and join him when she heard what he was saying. She climbed back into the tree house and moved towards the back so she could not hear what he was saying. She knew from what she had heard that he was talking about Leslie.

As she sat in the tree house Sam thought about Leslie. "I can see why this tree house and Terabithia ment so much to you and does to Jessie." She thought out loud. "This is a beautiful place. I know that we never really spent any time togather other than at the family reunion two years ago. Thank you for getting us to do that show it was so much fun. I loved getting your letters and answering them."

Sam got up and climbed down the latter. She didn't want to be in the castle house. She saw Jessie still sitting buy the fire ring. She stayed as quiet as she could. She went to the far side of the clearing, walking around the edge. She sat down where she could see the tree house and Jessie at the fire ring. Jessie had no idea she had left the tree house.

She looked up at the stars then into the clearing. Then in a low voice as so not let Jessie know she was there, she thought out loud. "Of all the your cousins you choose me to write to. Thank you. I loved reading your letters. Specially after you moved to Lark Creek. You were excited to go to some place new. Then you seemed disapointed with what you found, but after meeting Jess you seemed to like it. He told me how the stolen Twinkes thing turned out. In my reply to your last letter I asked what you ment by one half friend in when you said you had one and a half friends. I wrote that before I was told you had died. My reply is in with your last letter. I regret now we never visited each other. That we never saw each other after the family reunion. I remember after reading one of your letters thinking I wanted to meet Jessie, but not like this not with you gone. I know we didn't really know each other except threw the letters but I miss you, I miss your letters. Jessie misses you more. Now that I know him I can see why you two became such good friends. I really wish we had gotten to know each other. I found the secret compartment in your room, my room now. I am glad you wrote down about Terabithia. You described it so wonderfully. I know God will take good care of you, that you are with him now.

You would have liked being here at night it is so pretty. Your plan worked fine, tho our parents could still find out. I do love you Leslie even tho we never really got to know one another. I love you. Good bye Leslie, Good bye cousin, I am glad you were, are in my family. Thank you God for that. Jessie has been telling me about you. Ok I asked him to. I really think I know you better now from what he has told me about you. I'll always remember you. Good bye Leslie. I know your happy where you are. Good bye. I love you Leslie. and I'll miss you."

Sam went over to Jessie and sat across the fire ring from him. She saw him just sitting there. Not talking any more so she new it would be ok. They sat there looking at each other. They knew what the other was thinking about, they didn't need to say anything. "I know you would rather it be Leslie here than me." Sam said. "That's not ture. I would like Leslie to be here, but I want you to be here too, that we all three would have done this togather." Jessie replied. "I'm glad I got to do this." Sam said. Sam hit Jessie's shoulder gentle with her fist. Jessie smiled.

They sat by the fire ring, as they did a ring of light went out from there, it got bigger and went threw all of Terabithia. Jessie and Samantha sensed something, they were not sure what but they knew something had just changed. They sat at the fire ring till sleep started to over take them. They climb back into the treehouse castle and layed down on the leaf bag matresses. It did not take long for them to fall asleep once there heads hit there pillows.

The next morning the sun filtered down into the clearing and there was the sound of birds singing. Samantha opened her eyes. The first thing she noticed was that Jessie had already gotten up. She looked out of the Castle and saw him at the creek side of the clearing drawing on a pad. Jessie was focused on what he was drawing and did not hear Sam come up. "Thats a good drawing. Your a good drawer." She said. Jessie looked up. He was drawing a picture of the clearing. You could see the Castle/house in it. "Thank you, Leslie asked me to draw a picture of Terabithia and I said no that I was better at drawing make believe things." He stopped drawing and flipped two page of the pad back to show Sam what he had drawn. The first page had a picture of the approach to the grove of the pine spirits, the second was a picture of the place he and Leslie had fought and run away from the giant troll before the troll became there friend.

"Leslie gave me a drawing pad and paints, pencils for my birthday. I am going to hang the pictures in the castle like she wanted. I should have said yes then." He said. "She would have loved them, Jessie here." She haded him a plastic bag. He opened it, "Whoa my paints where did you find them?" He asked. "You told me you had thrown them in the creek just after she died amd went back later to find them but couldn't. I walked along the creek past my pasture a round the bend in it and found them in a little side pool and some a little further up." Sam said. "Thank you, this pad I am using is one of Leslie's that I was given by her dad." He replied. Sam could tell by Jessie's face that getting the paints back was important to him.

"We have a coranation to plan. Terabithia needs a queen. May Belle. I told her she would be, and a princess." He said looking at Samanatha. Sam smiled. "It's been to long without them." He added.

Jessie finished the drawing he was working on then hung the three drawings in the Tree House where you would see them as you entered. Then they shared a breakfast of dried fruit,peanut butter,crackers and dry cereal no milk.

They decided they had better go back so they would be seen at Sams house then come back later and spend the night in the clearing agein. After crossing the bridge the walk up the far side of Sam's pasture to her house. They started to enter her house from the front to avoid being seen from Jessie's house since they were wearing there back packs. "Where have you all been?" They turned and there was Jessie's father. "Samantha your parents called to see how things were, they were surprised when I told them you said the trip had been canceled." Jessie made up an excuse for where they were, Sam said it was her idea and don't be mad at Jessie. His dad told him that he was grounded for a week. Mr Aarons suspected it had something to do with Leslie, he did have sympathy for his son about her death. Sam's parents had left a ph# and they called them. She was also grounded for a week. Both Jessie's and her parents did agree they could talk to each other on the phone. Jessie could only leave the house to do his chores. Sam could not leave the house at all.

That evening when Jessie and Sam were alone in the living room he picked up her back pack and motioned for her to follow him. They went into Jessie's room. "Here stick this in your back pack." He said handing her a Walkie Talkie. "We can talk to each other day or night without having to use the phone. We can start planning the coranation." He said. "The Talkies are a good idea. I have an idea about the coranation but you will have to wait to see what it is." She replied.

That night in there room after they were in bed May Belle asked. "What did you and Sam really do last night?" "Just something we had to do." He said. "Come on Jess tell me I won't tell anyone I promise." She said. He looked down at his sister. "You know if I tell you and you tell you would also be breaking your promise about Terabithia too." "Said I would never break that promise between us or anyone between us." She said. "Well if you really mean it." He said, "I do." She replied. "You know a queen always keeps her promises. Me and Sam spent last night in Terabithia, me and Leslie were going to but now she can't so we did it for her. You see why we had to do it." He said.

Jessie and Samantha used the walkie talkies to talk to each other the week they were grounded. They talked about the coranation. Planning some of it but they wanted to wait till after they weren't grounded to plan most of it. Jessie started feeling some better cause he had done somethng for Leslie, doing her plan.

After the week was over he, May Belle and Samantha begain making plans for the coranation of Terabithia's new queen in earnest. Sam still would not tell her idea about the coranation she told them they would see at it.

The last day in July was the day of the coranation. After Jessie finished his morning chores with May Belles help they met Samantha in her pasture behind her house and headed for Terabithia. When they crossed the bridge a honor gaurd of firefly troopers hovered in mid air on either side making a path to the Castle. Jessie, May Belle and Samantha walked towards the castle. Citizens of Terabithia awaited them in the clearing. There were tree,squirrel,frog and assorted other people there. When Jessie and company entered the clearing they started cheering. The three of them climbed to the tree house.

Jessie went to the front of the Castle and said "We come here to crown the next queen of Terabithia. We all miss Queen Leslie very much but she would want the kingdon to have a new queen it has been without one too long, so I now..." "Jessie wait here you need these first." Sam said she got a wide rectangle shoe box out of her back pack and opened it. In it was there small crown size wreaths. Two full cirle one half circle. It was easy to see which one was for the King, Queen and princess. "This is my idea I didn't tell you about well ?" Sam said. Jessie pickup the Kings wreath and put it on his head. He then picked up the queens wreath. "Now as King I present to you Queen May Belle of Terabithia." He finished and put the queen crown on her head. He then took the the half circle wreath and said "and also Princess Samantha of Terabithia." He put the half wreath on Sam's head. The crowd cheered loudly. The firefly troops played a salute.

They stood and waved at the Terabithians. Suddenly Jessie quit waving. "Jessie?" Sam said Jessie just stood there. "You ok Jess?" May Belle asked. "Jessie what is it?" Sam asked. "Huh what?" He replied. "It's uh." He just stood there looking at them. "It felt like, um like Leslie was here. Like she was with us, thats dumb." He said. "No thats good Jess, its a good thing." Sam said. Jessie looked at Sam and May Belle. "Just for a second it felt like she was really here and happy about the coranation." He said. They looked at each other not sure what to say.

They left the treehouse and set up some tv trays they had bought there earlier. On them they sat out food. Dried fruit, crackers, peanut butter and several kinds of jelly on paper plates. Sam got out of her back pack dried beef, turkey and chicken meat. "This is a coranation there should be some special food." She said. They shared a meal of all of it then greeted there subjects. A line of them passed by paying there regaurds etc.

As Jessie stood there he felt a mix of happy and sad. It was weird to him he had never felt that before. Standing there Jessie realised that he was now what Leslie had been the teacher. He was teaching May Belle and Samantha what Leslie had taught him. Would he be as good at it as Leslie had been. He did not know.

"Now it is time for the new Queen and Princess to see there kingdom." Jessie said. They begain with Jessie leading the way a tour of Terabithia. The firefly troopers were on ethier side of them. They were follow by a parade of Terabithians. Jessie lead them to the grove of the tree spirits. The parade of Terabithians stop following them when they got half way there as not to offend the spirits. They went in. Jessie told May Belle about the grove. That it was sacred and you go there when you have a grave problem to solve to ask the tree spirits to help you know what to do. He showed her the wreath he made for Leslie. May Belle's eyes opened wide. "I can hear them." She said.

They contenued the parade, people following. They walked around the kingdom. To places he and Leslie had been and places they had not yet gone in the kingdon. The tour ended back at the Treehouse/Castle.

They put the food and tv trays away. They went into the tree house. They sat with there legs over the eage of the front of the tree house. May Belle and Sam imagining, looking over the there kingdom of Terabithia. Jess as he sat there realised he was doing the magic with out Leslie. He remember the day Leslie died coming and sitting in the tree house and wondering would he be able to do the magic without her. He also now understood that Leslie had showed him that the magic was in everyone. They just had to know how to use it. Adults he figured got so busy that they forgot they had the magic and how to use it, but it is always there in everyone.

A few weeks later Jessie was at Sam's house. They weren't doing anything in piticular. Just what every came to mind. They were watching Tv. Jessie was surprised they had one. He had not seen one other times he had been at her house. It was in the den not is sight unless you went into the Den. Sam explained her parents only allowed one tv, and that in a room where it would not be noticed all the time to cut down on how much they watched it and so they could easier keep up on what was going on. Then Jessie said that Leslie's family had not had one, her parents would not allow it. Sam was not surprised knowing her Uncle and going from the letters from Leslie.

It got towards evening so Jessie had to go to do his chores. Sam could not go with him because she had chores of her own and she was going to help her dad with a project. Jess got up to leave as he did he passed a desk in the living room with some papers on it. One caught his eye. He read part of it then kept going. "Bye Jess see you tomorrow." Sam said as she opened the front door. Jessie glared at her clearly mad. "Jessie whats wrong?" she asked He just turned and walked away and headed up the drive way. Sam followed him. She didn't understand why Jessie was so mad. Jessie was walking fast so she had to run to catch him. She got in front of him blocking him. "Jessie what's going on, why are you mad at me." Sam said "Get out of the way." He replied in a angry voice. He side stepped her and kept going she caught up with him agein and stood in front of him a second time with her arms folded in front of her. "What is your problem Jessie Arrons." She said with no intention of moving.

He staired at her, "Your house has been sold, I saw the paper so don't say it isn't." He said. "I won't but you oviously didn't read it all did you? You read some of it then decided you had it all figured out." She said irritaded. "For your information Mr Aarons my house will be sold to my father by my Uncle Bill. I didn't tell you cause I wanted to wait till it was done, also when we moved here it was supposted to be just for the summer to get the house ready to sell. When my parents saw Leslie's parents after her service in Arlington they told my parents they were coming back to sell the house here, my parents offered to do it for them. Me and my mon and dad talked about it and decided to stay here, he talked to my Uncle and he agree to sell us the house. Do you have to be dumb to be a boy?" She said.

"I'm sorry, I heard Rachel say when she left she would see you on the team and then I saw the papers and I thought..." He said. "I know what you thought, Rachel and the others don't know yet, I haven't told them, we hadn't decided when they were here." Sam said. "I feel so dum." Jess said. "Your not dum, I understand why you thought that, with what happened." She said. They looked at each other. "I got chores to do. See you tomorrow?" He ask. "Tomorrow" She replied. Jessie stepped around her and kept going.

The Summer was coming to an end. It was two weeks before school started. Jessie had been telling Sam about school in Lark Creek, encluding about the bullies. Sam invited Jess to come with her and her mom to do some school shopping encluding his sisters if they wanted.

"We don't have any money for new school things, you know your dad is only working part time right now." Mrs Aaron said when Jessie told her and his older sisters about Sam's invite. "I have some birthday and christmas money I saved." Jessie said. Brenda and Ellie said they had some money from babysitting and a little christmas money left too. "Well its your money if you want to spend it that way go ahead." Then looking at at Brenda and Ellie, "Don't spend on what you don't need like you did last year." She said refering to the blouse that was bought last year which neither of there parents though they really needed for school.

"So are we going over to the Jensons or is your girlfriend..." Brenda started to say but was cut off by Jessie, "Remember what dad said about teasing me like that." Jessie said looking at Brenda glaring. She was about to reply but Mrs Aarons said. "Brenda don't tease your bother." Jessie gave Brenda a pleased look.

The next day a pickup pulled up in front of the Arrons house and honked. Jessie, Brenda and Ellie came out of the house. "Sorry about the pickup my husband has the car," Mrs Jenson said. Then Brenda and Ellie got in the cab after Sam got out and Jessie and her climbed in the pickups bed. May Belle wanted to go but her mom said she couldn't. When they left May Belle had her arms crossed in front of her mad standing by her mom.

At the store Brenda and Ellie went off by themselves and Mrs Jenson stayed with Jessie and Samantha. Jessie said "Why are you looking at backpacks you have one." when he saw Sam looking at them. "The school here won't let me use the one I have." She replied. Contenuing to look, she picked one and put it in the shopping cart.

Sam's mother went to check on Brenda and Ellie while Jessie and Sam conteued looking for school supplies. Why they were looking a voice said. "How you doing Jessie?, you doing better?" They turned around standing there was Janice Avery. "Hi Janice." Jessie said not sure what she wanted.

"It's good to see you hanging out with someone now." Janice said. "Uh this is Samantha her family moved here during the summer." He replied. "You moved into the old Perkins place, I heard someone had." She replied. "Hello Janice." Sam said "Hi Samantha." "I got to go my mom's probably looking for me." Janice said "How are you doing?" Jessie asked. "Better." Jance replied. Janice knew Leslie probably told Jessie what she told her in the bathroom so knew what Jessie ment. She turned to go, she took two steps then looked back and said. "I never hated Leslie, I cried." She said then went on.

The Pickup stopped in front of the Jenson's. Everyone got out. Brenda and Ellie started walking home. "You coming Jessie?" Brenda asked when she saw he did not follow then. "No I will be along later." He replied. His sisters contenued walking. "Jessie me and my mom do a fashion show thing when we buy clothes. We put them on and show each other how we look in them, its a mother/Daughter thing. Boys aren't ususally into that sort of thing. Would'nt mind hearing what you think of them." Sam said. "I wasn't going to stay long my mom will want to know what I bought, I just um, uh how was Leslies service in Arlington? Riding in the pickup bed with you reminded me so much of when Leslie went to easter church with my family last easter, we rode in the bed of my dads pick up." He said.

Sam looked at Jessie. "It was real nice. There was a large picture of Leslie at the front by her urn. Both her parents spoke. Alot of family was there. You were mentioned." She said. "I was?" Jessie said. "Yea Uncle Bill when he spoke mentioned you were Leslie's bestfriend. After wards some people asked if you were there. I, I, I..." She stop speaking. "You what Sam?" Jessie asked. "I can't." She replied. "Plesae tell me, I won't get mad." He said. She just stood there. She looked at him thinking. "I looked for you at the service too. I stood at one side of the room and looked for you. I could tell you weren't there none of the guys our age there acted like there best friend had died. I wanted to talk to you so much cause you knew Leslie. I so wanted you to be there." She said wiping away a tear. "Then I move here and it takes two weeks for me to talk to you." She laughed.

When Sam finished telling Jessie about Leslie's service in Arlington he asked if she would meet him by her bedroom window later.

About two hours later Jessie and Sam were at her bedroom window. Him on the outside her on the inside leaning out. "Here is the second notebook back." Jessie said handing it to her. "I wrote in it after the last entry made by Leslie. I wrote about her death, encluded a drawing of her." He said looking at her indicating he wanted her to look at it. Sam opened it to the last entry. Jessie had written a brief accont of Leslies death and about the coranation. "You can add to it if you want." He told her. "Do you want to stay and talk?" Sam replied. "No I need to get home before I am missed." He said. He didn't want to have to lie about where he had gone.

The summer ended and school begain. Jessie had to get up earlier when school was in to get his chores he had to do in the morning done, to eat breakfast and get ready for school in time for the bus.

He and May Belle walked up the Arrons driveway to the bus stop that was the end of the driveway. Unlike the last days of school after Leslie died it was bittersweet for Jessie. He was missing Leslie not being there but looking forward to seeing Samantha there. He was having that feeling of being happy and sad at the sametime. It was not long after they got there when Samantha arrived. Jessie would be starting sixth grade and so would Samantha. Jessie had been practicing running.

The bus arrived and they got on. May Belle went and sat with one of her friends, Jessie and Samantha sat in a empty seat togather. As the bus drove on kids on the bus started looking at Samnatha. It was not long till Sam noticed. She looked around the bus. "Why is everyone looking at me?" She whispered to Jessie. "They probably didn't expect anyone but me and May Belle to get on the bus, didn't expect someone else would too." Jessie whispered back. "Oh." She said softly. She thought a moment then said "Everyone my name is Samantha Jenson, My family movied in to the Perkens place over the summer. You can just call me Sam." Jessie looked at her. "What is something on me, messed up?" She asked. "No what you just did reminds me of a person I went to school with last year." He said. Sam smiled at him. She knew who he was talking about.

When they got to school Sam pulled Jessie aside and said "Don't tell anyone I am related to Leslie." She didn't have to tell him why, he said he wouldn't tell anyone.

"Why are we going this way?" Sam asked when they started down a flight of stairs that seemed to be leaving the school. "Our classroom is in the basement." Jessie replied. They passed Mrs Myers room, Jessie would not be in her class till afternoon. They entered the next room after hers and sat in desks across from each other.

"I'm going to go say hi to Mrs Myers you want to come?" He asked. They both got up. They entered Mrs Myers room. When she saw them she smiled. "How are you all? If you want to talk later." She said. "We just wanted to say hello, we better get back to our class." Jessie said. "See you this afternoom." Sam said as they left.

The six grade did not have recess, but it didn't matter since lunch was at the sametime as recess for the lower grades. Jessie and Sam ate there lunch as quickly as possible so they could join the other kids outside. Jessie and Sam went over to where the races were. Jessie got in line for a heat. Gary Fulcher was there. They looked at each other. Not going to be your year. Jessie thought. He didn't want it as much as he had last year.

They took off and Jessie and Gary tied. They ran two more heats and tied both.

After the second heat Sam noticed some kids playing a game like soccer with a play ground ball. It was boys playing the girls. Sam walked over and watched them play. Then during a break in the game she took a position on the boys side. "The girls team is over there." a guy said that was standing near her. "You going to go over and play on there team.?" She replied. He was about to say someting else but... "Whats the hold up lets play Mitch its almsot time to go." A guys voice said. The ball was put into play.

On the way back to class Jessie notice Janet Avery was not charging the younger girls to go into the restroom. He was sure she had come up with some new way to bully them. Probably waiting till next week when the kids would not be watched as closely as the lst week of school. He had also noticed she had not taken over the very back seat of the bus yet either.

After lunch it was music with Mrs Edmonds. One of the songs was one Leslie had suggested they sing. Jessie was glad Mrs Edmond was remembering Leslie. Jessie had been looking forward to seeing Mrs Edmond agein. After class she asked Jessie and Sam to stay after. She knew Sam was Leslie's cousin becasue the teacher in there first class when she introduced Samantha also mentioned she was Leslie's Cousin which Sam wished she hadn't casuse people all day were saying they were sorry about Leslie and other things related.

Mrs Edmond asked how he and Sam were doing and that she was glad he was ok. She told Sam that if she wanted to talk she and Jessie could come to her. Jess thanked her for doing the song Leslie had suggested and for willing to talk to them. They left for there next class.

That afternoon on the bus after the bus was on its way. "Do you want to be a target for bullies?" Jessie said looking at Sam who was sitting beside him. "What are you talking about." She replied. "Playing on the boys team at lunch. thats going to get you bullied for sure and me too for knowing you." He said "The guys team needed players. The game was fun." She said. "Trust me tomorrow if you do they will give you a rough time, so don't ok." Jessie said. She just gave him a look.

When they got off the bus Jessie and May Belle headed for there house and Sam headed for hers. "Meet at the bridge 30 mins." she called.

At the end of January Bill and Judy Burke came for a visit. They specficly wanted Jessie there when they arrived. Jessie and Sam waited at her house for them to arrive. They asked her parents why they wanted Jessie to be sure to be there but they did not know. Everyone was curious. The Burkes drove up Friday afternoon after school was over.

When Bill opened the door to the car PT came out going around to everybody not making up his mind who he wanted to see. He finally went over and stayed by Sam and Jessie. Jessie was happy to see him agein.

After eveyone said hello to each other Bill went back to his car and open the back seat. He opened a pet porter and put a lesh on another dog. Once on the ground the second dog wanted to run and see everyone but Bill took him over to Jessie. The dog looked Simular to PT. PT licked the second dog in the face and smelled him.

"What is your other dogs name." Sam asked. "He not my dog he's Jessie's." Bill replied. "What! my dog." Jessie said. "Yes I know you really wanted to keep PT and it was very mature of you to let me have him. I do really appreicate it, so we let PT have puppies, this is one of PT's Son's, the one we thought looked most like PT." He said. "My parents won't let me have a dog cause of the expense." Jessie said. "I already talked to them about it. I called them before. They said it would be alright. He has had all his shots and has beened wormed. The vet said he is real healthy." Bill replied. "Thank you so much." Jessie said and hugged Mr Burke. " "Leslie really cared about you Jessie and I know you cared about her." Bill said. Tears ran down Jessie's checks. Sam hugged Jessie with Mr Burke.

Jessie released his hug and he and Sam bent down to the new dog. "You can name him, we have just been calling him PT Jr." Mr Burke said. "We can name him togather." Jessie said to Sam. They sat with the puppy on the porch and suggested names for him. None seemed quite right. They decide on a name that would be like his father's they called him Prince Cristan or PC for short.

May Belle loved the new puppy so did Brenda and Ellie. Jessie and Sam agreed that sometimes PC could stay at her house. He would be there dog.

Later that year on the day that would be one year since Leslie died Jessie, May Belle and Samantha spent the entire day in Terabithia in memory of Leslie.

It had been a hard summer. Jessie would never forget Leslie or what he learned from her. He was passing it on to May Belle and Samantha. He did his best to be the best king of Terabitha he could. For Leslie. He and Samantha would contenue to miss Leslie. To feel the void of her absence especially Jessie. They knew at the times when they really started missing her they had each other and there families to lean on.

The school bus pulled up and Jessie, Sam and May Belle got out. The went up the Aarons drive way and put there back packs down by the car there, Jessie and Sam each took one of May Belles hands and they took off running to Terabithia with PC on here heels...

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
and i still shed a tear  
every once in a while  
and even though it's different now  
you're still here somehow  
my heart won't let you go  
and i need you to know  
i miss you, sha la la la la  
i miss you

I know you're in a better place, yeah  
but i wish that i could see your face, oh  
i know you're where you need to be  
even though it's not here with me

I miss you, I miss your smile, and I still shead a tear every once in a while

even tho your in a better place right now still some how I wish you could still be here with me

I need you to know I miss you

I know where you are now you are loved and are cared for

but I miss you I miss your smile and I still shead a tear every once in a while

I wish you could still be here with me

I miss you I miss you

And I need you to know I miss youuuuu

I Miss You By Miley Cyrus

Arrangement and Additional lyrics D Mason


End file.
